RS045: Tanks, but No Tanks, Anorith
is the 11th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 18. Synopsis Ruby tries to get Wallace's attention to be his disciple, but Wallace ignores him. Visiting Prof. Cozmo's lab, Wallace hears Ruby is a Gym Leader's son, so makes a test for him. Chapter Plot The fans support Wallace, who won Ruby's challenge. Wallace's girls see Ruby is a skilled Coordinator, but he is not as talented as Wallace. Ruby walks to Wallace with a desperate look and grabs his hands, wanting him to become Ruby's instructor. Ruby wants to learn more, for Wallace's moves have dazzled the audience, including Ruby himself. Ruby admits with such elegant moves, Elizabeth has made his Pokémon nervous. Wallace leaves, replying to Ruby he does not take disciples, claiming he should polish his own skills without Wallace's help. Ruby runs, still wanting to become his student. Wallace's girls give him an Ash Bag to collect volcanic ash. Ruby collects them and goes to give them at the glass workshop near Fallarbor Town. Wallace decides to go to Prof. Cozmo's lab, then go to the Gym Leaders' meeting. At the lab, Ty tells Gabby they should be leaving, but Gabby is deep in her thoughts. Wallace arrives to the lab, with Ruby coming as well and meets up with Ty. As Wallace speaks with the scientists, Ruby looks at an Anorith and Lileep, remarking how scary they look. Ty tells Ruby he shouldn't be afraid, being the Gym Leader's son. Wallace hears this and has Elizabeth open the cage. Anorith and Lileep escape from the cage and makes a mess in the room. Ruby sighs and remembers Norman. Suddenly, Anorith and Lileep calm down and Ty places them back in the cage. Wallace comes to Ruby, telling he changed his mind and will take Ruby as his disciple, even if Wallace does not know what he will teach Ruby. Wallace lets him know the ash Ruby collected will take one night to be turned into vidro. He suggests Ruby, tomorrow morning, should collect the Beauty ribbon and come with Wallace. Ruby is excited, while Wallace's girls are shocked Wallace leaves them in the lab to help the scientists. Gabby asks the scientists that they informed the public about the death of the volcano, but this is the first time they hear about the rising of the sea level. The scientists are mad, as they claim the newsreports are the ones that withdrew this piece of information. Gabby calls the Top News director, who replies they withdrew info because that would make panic for citizens of Hoenn region. The director, who is actually Archie, orders Gabby and Ty to investigate more about the people in red capes. The next morning, Ruby won the ribbon and Wallace plays the flute. Surprisingly, Wallace activates the car to fly. Ruby wonders what's with Gabby and Ty, who decided to go on their own. Wallace lets Ruby know they are headed for Fortree City, the most beautiful city of Hoenn. However, as they fly, they notice something is approaching amidst the clouds. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 18 chapters